Bloodlines
by ShazzyZhang
Summary: Set before the prequels. Jedi Master Kraytt Halon found his own apprentice, a young Mandalorian with a twin sister. Twins were never accepted into the Temple, but the last daughters of the Mandalore from the war was too good to pass up. OCs abound.


_AN: In honour of May the Fourth, (May the fourth be with you all!) I decided to start this OC Star Wars fic I've had kicking about in my brain for years with no outlet to actually get it out in. So, here you go. An interesting Star Wars OC style story that spans pre-prequel through prequels and potentially beyond. _

_As always, I do not own Star Wars or anything._

_May the Force be with you all._

_-Shazzy_

**Bloodlines**

Everyone always said that the Mandalorians were completely eradicated. No one ever bothered to consider what that meant. They all praised the Jedi for saving the universe from a full out war with the Mandalorians. No one ever considered that the Jedi had just committed genocide.

Bu it seemed like the universe was relatively at peace with the thought of an entire race being slaughtered in the name of peace by the Jedi.

Only, the people who believed this were wrong.

There were a few surviving pockets of Mandalorians scattered about the galaxy. Traders and merchants. Families who had gone out to find their fortune, scouting parties sent to see about colonizing other planets, or opening trade routes with said planets. Small groups who went to live off-world to hopefully bring back new technology or materials for their people.

No one ever thought about that possibility, and the Mandalorians passed out of memory into something of nightmares, talked about to frighten children into behaving.

For the girls, growing up and hearing about the glory of their people was part of every day life. They were forced to learn the old ways. They were taught to fight by hand and blade. They were taught to use simple, almost archaic weapons, as well as blasters. They were drilled with military precision and discipline in their back yard.

After all, the wayward twin daughters of the Mandalore must be prepared to rise up one day and reclaim their people.

Rune and Kiara were ten years old, twin sisters living with their mother and the smattering of guards who had been chosen to accompany her when the Mandalore – the leader of their people – chose to send them away. They had been barely three when the Mandalorian War had started and it was by sheer luck and an excellent foresight by their father that they were able to escape.

The guards with them were true to their leader and cared for his family in his absence. When the news of their people's defeat and annihilation reached them, they all mourned. They were a family, the two girls, their mother, and their guards.

And they were Mandalorians. They would not forget the shame and humiliation brought on by the Jedi easily. They knew that one day, Rune and Kiara would rise up and take their rightful places as leaders of their people.

And when that day happened, the remaining Mandalorians would rise again to greatness.

"Mother!"

It was Kiara. Always the more rebellious of the sisters, she'd gone out on her own instead of practising. Rune ignored her when she did, choosing to be the studious child her father would have wanted, learned and clever and masterful with her weapons.

Rune was intrigued, however, by her sister's agitated calls. Something was amiss.

Their mother and the guards brought the girls inside to hear Kiara's story.

Rune settled herself primly at the head guard, Tavor's feet. He had become like a father to the girls, and had fallen in love with their mother. Their mother, a true Mandalorian woman, fulfilled her duty as her husband would have wished and married Tavor, and was now bearing his child.

The Mandalorian people would not go as quietly into the night as the Jedi had hoped.

Kiara's purple eyes were shining wildly, a stark contrast to Rune's deep, quiet emerald ones. Both girls had long white hair braided down their backs and both wore simple tunics and pants, working clothes.

"There are Jedi here!" Kiara exclaimed, a mischievous smile dancing about her lips.

Rune felt Tavor stiffen at attention behind her. His hand against her shoulder squeezed gently. Everyone knew that they would be exiled or worse if they were found out.

"What are they doing here?" Another guard asked.

"Dunno." Kiara replied. "I only saw them walking, asking questions and checking some little devices in their hands."

A quick smattering of the Mandalorian tongue had everyone moving. Things were being packed up and Rune and Kiara were left wondering why.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door of the house.

Everyone stopped dead.

Rune's mother stood slowly, her belly swollen with the new child and she shuffled to the door. She opened it slowly.

Standing on the other side were the Jedi Kiara had seen.

One was a tall man with long hair and a beard. The other was a younger man, with short, dark hair and eyes and a five o'clock shadow.

Rune was immediately in love with the younger Jedi.

"Can I help you?"

"Forgive our intrusion." The older man said. "I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Master Kraytt Halon. We are here because... well, to be honest, we are here looking for children who may be eligible to join the Jedi Academy. We'd heard from the people in town that you have daughters who are adept in weapons and things?"

Another quick smattering of Mandalorian suggested that it was wise to let the Jedi in and allow them to test the girls. If the future Mandalore was a Jedi as well...

Rune's mother opened the door to allow the Jedi in.

Rune bowed to the men. Kiara stood fast next to her sister, her arms folded across her chest.

"Feisty aren't you?" Kraytt said with a smirk.

Kiara spit on the floor and uttered a Mandalorian insult.

Rune punched her sister. "Beg your forgiveness, Master Jedi." She said quickly. "My sister is a brute."

Qui-Gon laughed. "It's quite all right. May we test you?"

"Yes." Rune agreed holding out her hand. She had heard of the blood tests that would determine if they had midichlorians or not.

Kiara followed suit and the tests were administered in an instant.

"You're very pretty." Kraytt told Rune as he wiped the small dot of blood from her hand. "What's your name?"

"Rune." She replied with a blush.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rune." Kraytt said.

"Likewise." Rune replied with a smile. She noticed the braid on Kraytt's ear. "Are you a student?" She asked.

Kraytt smiled. "Yes. But not for long. I have been graduated to Master, but I kinda like the braid."

Rune giggled as Kiara rolled her eyes.

"When will we know if we are adept to become Jedi?" Rune asked.

A beep sounded from both the devices.

"Now." Kraytt said gently, looking at the reading on his machine.

The Masters exchanged looks. Both girls were more than qualified to be taken back to the temple.

"Twins?" Kraytt asked with a smirk.

"Has never happened before." Qui-Gon announced.

"First time for everything though, right?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Congratulations, girls. You're both welcome to come with us to Coruscant, if you like."


End file.
